


Connection

by imaginary_golux



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no rational reason why Mr. Darling's mirror should show a hook-handed man instead of his reflection.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Mr. Darling knows that he is sometimes a weak man, sometimes a flawed man, sometimes a fool; he knows that he has made many mistakes, and some of them have hurt his children. But he is sure he is not a _bad_ man, and so he never understands why the hook-handed man stands on the other side of the mirror and beckons him, loverlike, to join him. Sometimes the hook-handed man shows him horrors: dead men, dead children, sometimes even his own children, and Mr. Darling turns away in disgust and shame that his own imagination should produce such things. But it is harder to turn away when the hook-handed man shows him glories: the sun on the wide seas of an ocean that never was, the utter obedience of a crew which never speaks against him, so unlike the unruly children upstairs in their beds. Mr. Darling knows he should turn away from the hook-handed man, should ignore him, should remember that mirrors can only show what is in front of them and therefore the hook-handed man cannot _possibly_ be standing there, smiling, wearing nothing but a long frock coat and that damnable hook.

Mr. Darling never mentions the hook-handed man to anyone, though, because while he could explain the horrors as nightmares, and the glories as twisted dreams, his prudish soul cannot imagine explaining what the hook-handed man does on the worst, most enthralling nights. He could not bear telling some thoughtfully nodding psychoanalyst that the hook-handed man sheds his frock coat and stands bare and thin and full of malice, smiling the smile that says he knows Mr. Darling wants what he is seeing. Could not bear speaking of the way the hook-handed man’s single hand curls around his manhood, stroking so slowly, and the hook-handed man looks expectantly at Mr. Darling until he pulls aside his own clothing to mirror the movements. They move in unison, and Mr. Darling is never quite sure which is the real and which the mirror-image, until the hook-handed man shoots out his hook to lodge it in a wooden wall and comes with a hoarse hiss, and Mr. Darling, hating himself for it, does the same.

Mr. Darling hates the hook-handed man, and is fascinated by him, and the day during his children’s vanishment when the hook-handed man ceases to appear in the mirror is somehow the darkest day of all that long, childless time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615013) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
